This invention relates to a baking pan insert; more particularly to an insert for baking multiple cupcakes or the like wherein each individual cake can be filled with filling after having been placed in the pan and moreover, where differing fillings may be used, both with respect to each cake as well as to all the cakes.
The prior art teaches a variety of baking pans, for example, those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos: 2,028,671; 2,454,054; 2,496,964; 2,546,800; 2,598,789; 2,628,738; 2,658,643; 3,837,560; and others. All of the foregoing, however, enjoy the common deficiency that the cake filling cannot be put into the cake after the cake dough has once been put into the mold.